Lil Gideon
Lil Gideon is a character and villain from Gravity Falls. He has a mad love for Mabel Pines and is very jealous of anything that comes between them. He is voiced by Thurop van Orman. Totally Mobian Spies When he learned that the kids left their universe. He followed them and joined up with Iron Queen and her syndicate. But there is one problem he has He is TERRIFIED SHITLESS of the man bot named Bender who he has heard about and every triumph Bender has made him more off his edge. Gideon obsessively loving Mabel, decides to kidnap Dipper and potentially kill him unless she loves him. This goes to the point of wanting to kill Dipper and he also feels that Dipper is jealous that Mabel notices Gideon but his girl doesn't towards him. Gideon tries to kill Dipper with Lamb Shears but he is foiled as Mabel needs to talk to him and Lizbeth takes the opportunity to take his amulet and give it to Dipper. He tackles Dipper off the building and the cowboy girls save Dipper and Mabel saves him and tells the kid she will NEVER date him and then Django breaks his amulet causing Gideon to retreat back to base. Lil Gideon arrives back at the base with Joker Junior and calls him out on trying to read and drive at the same time. Gideon learns before he leaves Dooku's treacherous plans and wanders what to do. Gideon after the fight leaves and he may come back for Skull boy for stealing Mabel from him Lil' Gideon survives and joins Ricardio's real master Discord in the Dystopia League alongside the rest of the main members apart from Count Dooku The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Gideon returns with Discord to get the Pines Family. First he starts by setting up a fake restaurant with Whooping Crane and gets a hand on Dib, Bubbles, Boomer and Nina. He and Crane decide to murder the 4 but Nina saves them by snarking back at his partner Whooping Crane and he is placed in jail. He doesn't like it in jail so he escapes while Whooping Crane puts his revenge scheme to work. Gideon though after helping Sato with the spider bot and was killed by Stan Smith. Videos Gallery Snapshot 1 (18-08-2012 8-06 PM).png Snapshot 2 (18-08-2012 8-06 PM).png Snapshot 5 (18-08-2012 8-07 PM).png Snapshot 6 (18-08-2012 8-07 PM).png Snapshot 8 (18-08-2012 8-08 PM).png Snapshot 10 (18-08-2012 8-09 PM).png Snapshot 13 (18-08-2012 8-10 PM).png Snapshot 16 (18-08-2012 8-11 PM).png Snapshot 24 (18-08-2012 8-16 PM).png Snapshot 25 (18-08-2012 8-16 PM).png Snapshot 6 (16-08-2012 9-02 AM).png Snapshot 8 (16-08-2012 9-03 AM).png Snapshot 10 (16-08-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 11 (16-08-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 14 (16-08-2012 9-06 AM).png 640px-S1e4_tired_gideon.png Snapshot 21 (11-11-2012 6-41 AM).png tumblr_m7bx8yHym11qjxsnlo1_400.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Character hailing from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Kid Villains Category:Videos Category:Magic Users Category:Rivals Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Former members of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Dystopia League Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:White Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Villains Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Envious Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Liars